


a place you can come to

by wingedseok



Series: happy holidays 2019 prompts ⛄ [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: This isn’t their first Christmas together, but it is their first time hosting the annual Christmas party.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: happy holidays 2019 prompts ⛄ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	a place you can come to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phanjessmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/gifts).

> of course, this is for jess lol junkook is the crack ship we birthed together so here's to them!
> 
> this is set a few months after _feel the intensity_. title is taken from seventeen's "home" (:

"Hyung, I'm telling you, we didn't get enough food."

Junhui bites his lip as he surveys the two foldable tables they borrowed from their neighbor. Each table is crammed with as much food as they can bear, the drinks and ice chest set up on the kitchen counter behind them. Most of the food they had cooked themselves, but there are a variety of snacks and desserts that Jeongguk ran through numerous stores to get. Junhui had thought it would be enough, but now looking at it the spread he realizes that all the food actually won't last them very long.

"Send a message in the group chat, Gukkie," Junhui sighs, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

Jeongguk holds up his phone with a smile. "Already did, hyung! Seokjin said he thought this would happen so he advised everyone last week to have something prepared, just in case."

"Looks like he's always one step ahead of us," Junhui says.

"That or he was probably worried since it's our first time hosting the party this year," Jeongguk points out.

Junhui shrugs his shoulders, smiling when Jeongguk chuckles. "Either way, we spent a fortune on food so I don't want to hold the party again until we're married."

Jeongguk's smile grows, its brightness making Junhui pause and think over what he just said.

"Oh," Junhui mumbles, his face flaming. "I didn't mean to assume. I just mean—"

"It's okay, hyung," Jeongguk cuts in, his smile never wavering. "I know what you meant and for the record, I wouldn't mind it if we did."

Junhui feels his lips pull into a smile of their own accord, taking a step toward his boyfriend before Jeongguk is suddenly in his space. His doe eyes seem to sparkle as the Christmas tree lights twinkle behind him and his grin softens as his arms encircle Junhui's waist. Junhui leans into him, his hands intertwining around Jeongguk's nape.

"Love you," Junhui says.

"And I love you," Jeongguk breathes against his lips just before he kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and happy holidays!
> 
> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Q7S5QcF)


End file.
